Ep. 130 Thrashing of Era Chapter Seven
Everyone is still pulling themselves together after the fight with the Raven. Having talked with his mother, Beric asks Beynar what the half-dragon girl did to the green dragon, and is told she took back a gift she'd restored long ago, but he won't tell Beric who she is. Booyah is spotted walking away in the distance, and everyone takes off after him. He finds a steaming bowl a fruit, along with a dragon turtle. Unperturbed, he snatches a piece before Beric grabs him with Bigby's Hand, and they flee, but not before getting blasted by the turtle's steam breath. Once safe from the dragon turtle, the group finally realizes something is off with Booyah. They don't, however, have anything to fix him, so they hope that the Aereni elves will assist them. Once back on the boat, Beric has a conversation with the now completed Erebus. Like most of his conversations with Erebus, it ends with him dismissing the sword in frustration. Synopsis Mango Thief Having defeated the Raven, Beynar and his five remaining troops are loading back up into their ships. Beric has a talk with him before he leaves, and asks about the half-dragon, but Beynar doesn't provide much information. The energy she withdrew from her father was just taking back what she had gifted him a long time ago. Her magic would allow he to return to where she came from. Beynar welcomes Beric to contact him through his dreams if he has need of him again. The whole conversation, Dex had been shouting for Booyah. Dex sees Booyah just slip behind a hill about 1500 feet away. He catches him just in time to see the goblin stealing a mango off of a gigantic pile of fruit—which is being guarded by a dragon turtle. Dex yells at Booyah to run—Booyah grins at him and chomps into his mango. Oriana and Beric round the corner in time to see this, and Beric uses Bigby's Hand to grab Booyah. The turtle follows his mango, which is attached to the goblin, which is returning to Beric. It opens its mouth and water from the ocean floods it, but instead of flames, hot steam erupts from the dragon's mouth. It continues chasing them, screaming, "Thief! Thief!" Booyah, upset that the turtle is trying to take his fruit, shoots at it with his crossbow.Beric is enormously frustrated at everyone's attempts to hurt the dragon instead of fleeing. He tries munching his mango but Beric is having none of that. Oriana moves to attack, thinks better of it, and chases after Beric and Dex. Beric, still fleeing, shouts back in Draconic that they're sorry for taking the fruit, and for it to please enjoy its meal, then Dimension Doors 500 feet away. This does not satisfy the turtle and it continues shouting threats, but doesn't pursue further. Not knowing how far the turtle will pursue them and not wanting to take chances, Beric calls Jace down to pick them up. Once they're a good distance away he stops and questions Booyah, only then realizing that there's something very wrong. He takes a moment to look over the goblin and finds he's been affected by the Feeblemind spell. He and Dex discuss how to fix it, and settle on asking the Aereni for help. Everyone boards Borrowed Time. They put Booyah below deck with something to eat and then retreat to their rooms. Beric lies on the floor, staring at the ceiling, and summons Erebus. Erebus Completed Beric and Erebus have a conversation, in which Beric learns devastating news about the faith he's based his life around. The Silver Flame isn't connected to the conflagration—the Silver Flame is the conflagration. Once they're on Dal Quor and Beric activates the pact, all the energy will be released and it's up to Beric to decide what to do: bring the apocalypse and resurrect the plane, or wipe out all the Quori. The conflagration, having served its purpose, will cease to be anchored in Flamekeep. Erebus tells him that the simplified version of the Silver Flame he's been taught isn't exactly true. There's no demon lord corrupting the hearts of good people. The conflagration is whatever people make of it. Beric dismisses Erebus and lies on the ground, staring at the ceiling. Locations * Valen's Isle, Aerenal Spells * Beric ** Bigby's Hand 0:23:35 ** Dimension Door 0:38:56 ** Farstep 0:12:34 Quotes 0:14:39 References and Footnotes Category:Episodes Category:Aerenal